<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sonic's Search for Megalodon by SpaceRacer89</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383328">Sonic's Search for Megalodon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89'>SpaceRacer89</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matthew's Sonic Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types, Ty the Tasmanian Tiger (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:54:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,211</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22383328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceRacer89/pseuds/SpaceRacer89</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One month after getting rescued from being stranded, Sonic and his friends team up with Ty the Tasmanian Tiger to search for the biggest shark that ever lived: Megalodon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>SonAmy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matthew's Sonic Universe [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This story is inspired by Discovery Channel's Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives and Megalodon: The New Evidence.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sonic’s Search for Megalodon<br/>By Matthew McLean</p><p>Ch. 1<br/>Sonic and his friends were out in the ocean on their yacht. Tails suggested that they go for a swim. They started jumping into the water. Sonic was the last one in. He made a big cannonball splash into the water. When he came up to the surface, everyone disappeared and the yacht was sinking. ‘What’s going on?’ he wondered. Then he saw a giant fin come out of the water. He stood still in shock. It was moving closer and closer toward him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 2<br/>Sonic woke up in panic. He looked around at his room. “Why do I keep having this dream?” he asked himself. He was glad to be awake, but he was still troubled. It had been a month since he and his friends were rescued from the island. He had hoped things would be back to normal, but for some reason he wasn’t feeling the same. He kept dreaming about the creature he had seen in the ocean. “Perhaps I need to talk to someone about it.” He was planning to work with Amy on her ranch that day. “I hope she can help.” He made himself some breakfast, and then went off to see Amy.   <br/>   When he got to Amy’s ranch, she was outside grooming one of her horses. “Good morning Amy.” he said. “Hello Sonic. You’re here early.” said Amy. “You go ahead finish up.” said Sonic, sitting down on a bench. Amy could tell Sonic felt troubled. She finished up and sat down with him. “Sonic, is something wrong?” she asked. “I don’t know.” he said. “Tell me, what’s bothering you?” asked Amy, putting her arm around his shoulders. “I’m not sure you would understand.” he said. “Of course I would. I love you. You can tell me anything.” Sonic felt convinced to tell her. “Nothing’s been the same since we got back from the island.” he said. “Well, things may never be exactly the way they used to be.” Amy said. “But I’m talking about for me, personally.” said Sonic. “What do you mean?” Amy asked. “There are some nights I can’t sleep, and when I do I have nightmares.” he told her. “Are they about those chupacabras?” she asked him. “One or two of them, but the rest have been about something else.” he said. “What is it?” “It’s something I saw in the ocean while we were stranded. I didn’t tell you guys because you were already concerned about the chupacabras, and I didn’t want to make you more nervous.” said Sonic. “I can understand that, but what exactly did you see?” asked Amy. “A giant fin coming to the surface. At first I thought it was an orca, but then I realized it was shaped like a shark’s fin. I saw it twice while we were on the island, and when we were flying to the navy base I saw a giant shark-like figure in the water.” said Sonic. “How big was it?” Amy asked. “The fin was probably about 6 feet tall. The figure’s size was hard to tell because it was dark, but I think it at least 50 feet long.” said Sonic. “Did you get pictures of it?” “Yes, I loaded them on my computer and iPad.” he said. “What do you think it was?” Amy asked him. “I’m not sure. I don’t know of any shark that big. It’s also strange that I saw it three times.” he said. “Maybe there’s a reason why you did. Perhaps you’re meant to find out what it is.” Amy said. “You really think so?” asked Sonic. “Of course, it can’t be a coincidence that you saw it three times.” “Perhaps you’re right. But I don’t think I can do it on my own.” said Sonic. “I’ll help you.” said Amy. “What about the rest of the gang?” Sonic asked her. “I’m sure they will. We can talk to them tonight.” she said. “Sounds like a plan.” he said. “We’d better get to work. The horses are waiting on us.” Amy said. They got up and tended to the horses.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 3<br/>That evening, Sonic and Amy met up with the gang at Rotor’s Hangout. Sonic, Amy, Manic, and Tails were playing pool. Sticks and Marine played air hockey. (Sticks had turned out to be Marine’s long lost cousin.) Knuckles, Sonia, and Sally played the shooting games. After a while they sat down and had some wings and soft drinks. “Sonic, are you ready to tell them?” asked Amy. “Tell us what?” asked Manic. “I guess it’s time you know.” said Sonic. “What is it, Sonic?” asked Tails. Sonic told them about the creature he had seen while they were stranded and why he didn’t tell them earlier. “Do you have the pictures with you?” asked Sonia. “Yep, they’re here on my iPad.” he said. He pulled it out showed them the pictures. They couldn’t believe what they saw. “Oh my gosh.” said Sally. “I’ve never seen anything like It.” said Knuckles. “Does this mean sea monsters are real?” asked Sticks. “Well, only five percent of Earth’s oceans have been explored, so anything’s possible.” said Tails. “I think I’m meant to find out what it is, but I’m gonna need your help. Do I have your support?” Sonic asked. “You bet. That’s what brothers are for.” said Manic. “And sisters.” said Sonia. “A chance to make a big scientific discovery? I’m in.” said Tails. “Sure, friends should always help each other.” said Sally. “I’m with you, man.” said Knuckles. “Searching for sea monsters sounds dangerous, but since you’re my friend, I’ll support you.” said Sticks. “Right on, cousin.” said Marine. Sonic was glad. He had full support of his friends. “All right then. Together we can find out what this is.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 4<br/>The next day Sonic and his friends started searching for information. Tails went to the library and found a book about prehistoric sea life. He looked through it and called Sonic. “Hi Tails. Have you found anything?” asked Sonic. “I found this book at the library. There’s a section in it about a prehistoric shark called Megalodon. It lived over one million years ago, and it seems to fit the size you described the creature.” said Tails. “Are you saying I saw a Megalodon?” Sonic asked. “It’s looking that way.” said Tails. “We need to find more info.” said Sonic.<br/>   Sonic and Manic started looking up Megalodon on the internet. “Did you say that was a humpback whale in that one photo, Bro?” asked Manic. “I believe that’s what it was.” said Sonic. “Well, it says here that Megalodon preyed on whales like that.” said Manic. “Check this out. There’s a tooth believed to be only ten thousand years old. That’s long after it was thought to have gone extinct.” said Sonic.  They got a call from Amy and Sonia by video-phone. “Hey guys, how is your research going?” Amy asked. “Well, it seems like I might have seen a Megalodon.” said Sonic. “You mean that giant shark that went extinct a million years ago?” asked Amy. “I don’t think extinct is the right word for it anymore.” said Manic. “This still isn’t enough. We need more facts.” said Sonic. “We can ask for sources on Facebook.” said Sonia. “But I’ve seen fake photos online. What if we end up getting stuff like that?” asked Manic. “We’ll give strict requests not to post that kind of stuff.” said Amy. “Good, we won’t stand for stuff like that.” said Sonic. “We’ll keep you updated.” said Sonia. “All right then. We’ll see you later.” said Sonic.<br/>   That evening, the gang met up at Sonic’s shack, and discussed what information they found. “So it appears that what I saw was a Megalodon.” said Sonic. “But how can it still exist? It was supposed to have gone extinct long ago.” said Knuckles. “Have you ever heard of a fish called Coelacanth?” asked Tails. “The name sounds familiar.” said Knuckles. “It’s a fish scientists thought went extinct around the same time as the dinosaurs. But then in 1938 they found one alive, and more have been found since then.” Tails said. “There’s a similar thing with the Pygmy Right Whale. It was thought to have been long gone, but it rediscovered in 2012. In fact, this is a whale that Megalodon likely preyed on.” said Manic. “So if the whale’s alive, Megalodon must be too.” said Sonia. “Did we get any links on Facebook?” Sonic asked. “Yes, we got one from a guy in Australia. His name is Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. He says he’s got some evidence and would like to meet us in person.” said Amy. “I know him! I used to tag crocs with him when I lived there!” said Marine. “When does he want to meet?” Sonic asked. “He said he can be here in three days.” Amy said. “That sounds great. I’ll tell him we can’t wait to see him.” said Sonic. They finished their meeting and called it a night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 5<br/>Three days later, Sonia was out doing her mermaid swim in the ocean. She had brought her camera in case she found some Megalodon evidence. After swimming for a few minutes, she found some dolphins. She stopped and played with them for while. Suddenly they sensed something and swam away. “What got into them?” Sonia asked herself. She swam in their opposite direction to see what scared them. It was getting murky up ahead. Then a big shape appeared. Sonia got out camera and filmed it. She couldn’t quite tell what it was, but the pectoral fins seemed to be shark-like. She felt a chill flow through her. Then the creature disappeared.  “I’ve got to show this to Sonic.” she said. She started swimming back home. <br/>   When she got closer to shore, she saw Bo the Chao at the surface. She swam up to see him. “Hello Bo” Sonia said. “Hi Sonia, good to see you again.” said Bo. They gave each other a hug. “How have you been doing?” asked Sonia. “Very good. And you?” Bo asked. “I’ve been doing some underwater photography for my brother, Sonic.” said Sonia. “Oh, did you find anything good?” asked Bo. “Well, check this out.” Sonia showed him the footage of the big creature. “What on earth is that?” Bo asked. “I don’t know, but I’m going to show this to my brother. He’ll definitely want to see It.” said Sonia. “Will he know what it is?” asked Bo. “I hope so. Perhaps you should come meet him.” Sonia said. Bo wasn’t sure he wanted to. He was kind of shy about meeting new people. “Gee, I don’t know.” he said. “Oh come on. He’ll like you.” said Sonia. “Are you sure?” asked Bo. “Of course, Sonic loves to make new friends.” said Sonia. “Well, okay. As long as you’re with me.” said Bo. “All right then. Let’s go see him.” said Sonia. They got back to shore and went to see Sonic. <br/>   When they got to Sonic’s shack, Sonia introduced him to Bo. “Sonic, this is my friend Bo. He’s the one who gave me the ability to turn into a mermaid.” said Sonia. “Hello” said Bo, feeling shy. “It’s very nice to meet you.” said Sonic, shaking Bo’s hand. “So you’re Sonia’s brother?” asked Bo. “One of them. Manic is the other one. He’s out on a date right now.” said Sonic. “Which one of you is the oldest?” Bo asked. “We’re triplets, though I was actually born first, Sonia came second, and Manic was last.” Sonic told him. “Sonia, are you going to show him what you found?” asked Bo. “Oh right. I was out doing my mermaid swim and I found this.” Sonia said. She showed him the footage of the creature. “I’m glad you got out there when you did.” said Sonic. “Me too.” said Sonia. “Do you know what it is?” Bo asked Sonic. “I hope it’s what I think it is.” Sonic said. He explained to Bo about their Megalodon research and why they were doing it. “A giant shark? That sounds scary.” said Bo. “It does, but this could be the discovery of a lifetime.” said Sonic. “Do you want to join us in our research?” Sonia asked Bo. “Well, if it’s with you guys, I guess I will.” Bo said. “I’m glad to hear that.” said Sonia. “We’d better get going to the airport.” said Sonic. “What for?” asked Bo. “We’re going to meet a guy named Ty. He told us he has some evidence and he’s coming here today.” Sonic said. “Well then, we’d better not waste any time.” said Bo. “Right, let’s go meet him.” said Sonia. They headed off to the airport.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 6<br/>Sonic, Sonia, and Bo arrived at the airport. Amy, Knuckles, and Marine were already there. Sonic and Sonia introduced them to Bo. “Is this the boy you told me you were romantically involved with, Sonia?” Bo asked. “Yes he is.” Sonia answered. “Are you guys planning to get married?” asked Bo. “Well, we’re hoping to someday.” Knuckles said, blushing. “Same goes for me and Amy.” said Sonic. “Has Ty arrived?” “Not Yet. He’s supposed to land at waterway. We were just about to head there.” said Amy. They headed down to the waterway.<br/>   When they got there, a Beecat landed on the water. “That must be him.” said Sonic. The plane pulled up to the docks. Two Tasmanian Tigers and a Dingo stepped out. Marine ran up to them. “Ty, Sly, Shazza! Great to see you again!” “Marine! It’s been too long!” Ty said, giving her a hug. “G’day, you must Sonic the Hedgehog.” Ty said. “Yep, that’s me.” said Sonic. “Pleased to meet you, mate. I’m Ty the Tasmanian Tiger. This is my brother Sly and my girlfriend Shazza.” he said. “You don’t own the Sonic Drive-Thru chain by any chance, do you?” asked Sly. Sonic laughed at his question. “Nope, no connection.” The rest of the gang got introduced. “You guys must be hungry after that long flight.” said Amy. “We sure are. What’s the best place to get lunch here?” asked Shazza.  “Since you brought up Sonic Drive-Thru, why don’t we go there? It’s on us.” said Sonic. “Sounds great.” said Ty. They went to off to get lunch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 7<br/> The gang arrived at Sonic Drive-Thru. They sat down and enjoyed their lunch. “So we heard you guys were stranded on an island a month ago?” said Ty. “Yep, we were stuck there for nine days.” said Sonic. “That must’ve sucked.” said Sly. “Well, some good came out of it. We met our new friend, Sticks the Badger.” said Amy. “Do you have racing where you live?” asked Sonic. “Oh yeah, we race in the Southern Rivers Super-Cart Series.” said Ty. “I’m planning to enter the SEGA Cup Series soon.” said Sonic. “Good for you.” said Shazza. They finished up their lunch and headed to Sonic’s shack.<br/>   When everyone arrived at Sonic’s shack, they got right down to business. “Alright, what is this evidence you say you’ve got?” Sonic asked. “It’s right here on this flash drive.” said Ty. He plugged it into Sonic’s computer. Some satellite pictures appeared on the monitor. “These were taken by one of our Bush Rescue satellites. We were looking over them one day when we noticed this.” said Sly. They enlarged the top center photo and zoomed in. There was some kind of animal shaped silhouette in the water. “It’s kind of fuzzy, but that looks like a shark.” Sonic said. “A very big shark.” said Amy. “Do you think it’s a Megalodon?” asked Bo. “I’d probably bet on It.” said Ty. “But couldn’t it also be a whale or a Whale Shark?” Knuckles asked. “There’s two reasons why can’t be a whale. First, there are no tail flukes at the end. Second, it appears to have a dorsal fin. There’s no species of large whale that has one. Now the three biggest known sharks are the Whale, Megamouth, and Basking sharks. The Whale and Megamouth have round snouts, while this creature has a pointed one.” Sonic explained. “But doesn’t the Basking Shark have a pointed snout?” asked Knuckles. “Yes, but its pectoral fins are further away from its dorsal fin. The fins on this creature are lined up.” said Sonic. “Okay, but how big this guy?” Knuckles asked. “We’ve can compare its size to another photo.” said Ty. He brought up a tractor-trailer truck yard photo of the same resolution. “These trailers are about thirty feet long, slightly bigger than the Basking Shark, and when you compare them to the creature, I’d say that thing is nearly seventy feet long.” Knuckles didn’t know what to think. “I’m at a loss for words.” he said. “Did you say you had something else to show us?” asked Sonia. “Yep, it’s a video we took a couple of weeks ago.” Ty said. He brought it up on the computer. “We filmed this during a shark dive with our friend, Rex the Platypus.” said Shazza. The video showed Ty, Sly, Shazza, and Rex in a shark cage. They were feeding meat chunks to some Great Whites. “We were doing a standard shark dive, when this showed up.” said Ty. In the video, they heard TY say ‘What is that?’ when a strange looking shark, slightly bigger than a Great White came in, ate a meat chunk and swam off. “What was that? A Great White with a skin condition?” asked Knuckles. “I don’t think so.” said Sonic. “Why not?” “Can you bring up a still picture of it Ty?” Sonic asked. “Sure thing” Ty put a freeze frame photo of the shark on screen. “Alright, let’s take a good look at it. There are bumps along its back. Those appear to be natural. Some wild animals are known to have stuff like this when they’re young.” said Sonic. “I noticed there are points on its pectoral fins.” said Amy. “Yes, Megalodon skeletal structures have shown they likely had extra points on their fins.” Sonic said. “So this could be a baby Megalodon?” asked Sonia. “It seems likely, but we’d better keep looking for more proof.” Sonic turned to Ty, Sly, and Shazza. “How long can you guys stay here? We sure could use your help” he said. “We’re not due back for a week, so we’d be glad help you out.” said Ty. “Sounds like a plan” said Sonic.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 8<br/>The next day, Sonic, Amy, Marine, and Ty went Rotor’s Hangout. Their friend Perci, who worked there, sat down to visit with them. “I heard you’ve been doing some shark research.” she said. “You could say that. We’re trying to prove Megalodon is still alive.” said Sonic. “You seriously think it is?” asked Perci. “Our evidence seems to be pointing towards yes.” said Marine. “I’ve heard rumors it might be alive, but I’ve always been skeptical.” said Perci. “Are you at least open to the idea it is?” asked Ty. “To be fair, yes. The oceans are very big, so there would be plenty of room for it to hide.” she said. “We’re planning to go out on the ocean to see if we can find one.” said Sonic. “I’m actually planning an ocean trip myself. I’m going deep sea fishing tomorrow.” said Perci. “Can you keep an eye out for anything Megalodon related?” asked Amy. “You got it.” Perci said. “I’d better get back to work. I’ll see you guys later.” She got up and left their table. Just then, Manic called Sonic’s phone. “Hey Manic, what’s up” Sonic asked. “We received a message from Blaze. She says she’s got something for us to look at.” said Manic. “We’ll be there right away.” said Sonic. <br/>   They arrived at Sonic’s shack. Manic, Tails, and Knuckles were waiting for them. Sonic called Blaze on the video-phone right away. “Hello guys.” she said. “Hi Blaze. Manic said you have something for us.” said Sonic. “Yes, it’s a video I took while you guys were stranded. I was leading my search party when we spotted a pod of Blue Whales. I got out my camera and filmed them, and then this appeared.” She put the video up on screen. It showed Blue Whales swimming by her boat. Suddenly out nowhere, a creature came up and snatched one of them. ‘Whoa! What the heck?!’ Blaze said in the video. “Why haven’t you shown this until now?” asked Sonic. “We were so scared of what happened that we wanted to forget about it. But then I saw your Facebook post and decided I should bring it up.” Blaze said. “Isn’t it possible this could be a whale breaching onto another one?” asked Knuckles. “You could argue that, but let’s see if we can get a better picture.” said Sonic. He put the video through an enhancing process, and then replayed it. “Now it looks more like a shark.” said Amy. “Blaze, what do you think?” Sonic asked. “It looks like the rumors of Megalodon being alive are true.” she said. “I think now is a good time for our ocean trip.” said Ty. “Would you care to join us Blaze?” asked Sonic. “Sure thing.” she said. “Where are we going to get tagging and tracking equipment?” asked Tails. “I’ve talked to Jake, our navy friend. He said he can provide us with some.” Sonic said. “I guess we’d better start getting prepared.” said Ty.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 9<br/>The following day, the gang was going over their plans for their ocean trip. “Where exactly are we going to try and find a Megalodon?” asked Marine. “Ty and I have been discussing that. We decided the best place is right back where I started the search.” said Sonic. “Huh? You mean the library?” Sticks asked, puzzled. “No, I mean where I took those pictures.” Sonic replied. “Wait, we’re going back to the island?” asked Sally. “Exactly, since I believe I saw one there, it seems like that’s the best place to go.” “How are going to get there?” asked Amy. “We can fly there on our Beecat.” said Sly. “I never thought we’d be going back there.” said Tails, feeling kind of nervous. “Relax, don’t you remember? It’s not a remote island anymore. The Navy reopened the base there. They’re going to let us use one of their boats to find one.” said Sonic. “What if we run into another storm?” asked Manic. “Our plane’s got one of the best weather radar systems. If we see we come up, we’ll be able to fly around.” said Shazza. “Besides, even if we get stuck in the ocean, Sonia can take on her mermaid form and go for help.”Sonic added. “Good point.” said Sonia. The video-phone started ringing. It was Perci calling from her fishing boat. “Hey guys, what’s up?” “We’re getting ready for our Megalodon expedition. How was your fishing trip?” asked Sonic. “Well, we didn’t find anything Megalodon related, but we caught some big Striped Bass and Bluefish.” said Perci. “Sounds like you had a good day.” said Amy. “Yep, we’re getting ready to head back right now.” Perci said. Suddenly there was a loud thump and the boat rocked. “What was that?” asked Sonic. “I don’t know. Woody, did we hit a reef?” Perci asked. “I don’t think so. The water’s too deep for that.” he said. “Maybe it was a whale.” someone else said. The boat rocked again. “We’re taking on water!” someone said below deck. The boat began to capsize. “What the heck is going on?!” Perci yelled. Then they felt something ram into the boat. Back at Sonic’s workshop, the video-phone screen went black, but they could still hear the screaming and panicking. The last thing they heard was Perci yelling something like ‘Shark!’  The gang looked at each other in shock. “What happened to them?” asked Amy. “No idea. But I think we should go find out.” said Sonic. “You mean now?” asked Tails. “Right now” Sonic answered. “I’m with you, mate.” said Ty. “But it’s gonna be dark in an hour or so.” said Sally. “Our boat has lights on it.” Sonic said. “But we don’t know if they’re alive or not.” said Sonia. “If they are, we’ll find them. Perci’s our friend. She would do the same for us.” Sonic remarked. “Sonic’s right, you guys. We have find out if they’re alive.” said Manic. Everyone finally agreed that they should search for them. They got in their boat and headed out to sea. <br/>   They followed the fishing boat’s tracking signal. “At least we know their black box is still working.” said Sonic. After a while they reached the tracking location. Ty flipped on the search lights. “Where’s the boat?” asked Amy. “All over the place.”  said Sonic, shocked at what he saw. There was floating debris scattered everywhere. “Oh my gosh, what could have done this?” asked Tails. “Something big” said Manic. Sonic looked around the area. “I don’t see anyone on the surface. Sonia?” “I’m on it.” Sonia grabbed a flashlight and an earbud radio, then dove into the water and took on her mermaid form. <br/>   When she reached the ocean floor she found more stuff. “There are more pieces of the boat, but no bodies.” she said. Up on the surface, they kept looking. Then one of the searchlights caught something. There was someone on a wooden plank, shaking and making whimpering noises. “It’s Perci!” said Amy. They got her out of the water and onto the boat. “She’s in shock. We’d better get her to the hospital.” said Manic. “Sonia, we found Perci.” said Sonic. “Roger that, I’m on my way up. Wait a minute, what’s that?” She swam to the boats engine. “I found something. It looks some kind of animal flesh caught in the propellers.” “Bring it up.” Sonic told her. She got back up and onto the boat. Sonic took a look at the flesh piece. “We’ve gotta get this analyzed.” They fished out the debris and headed back to shore.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 10<br/>The following day, Sonic, Amy, Sonia, and Ty went to go check on Perci. She was awake and happy to see them. “Hey Perci, how are you doing” asked Sonic. “I still feel shaken after last night.” she said. “Can you remember what happened?” asked Amy. Perci tried to think. “All I remember is something hitting the boat, it sank, and then…they were gone. Woody, Cliff, Ginger…they all disappeared. I don’t suppose you found them?” “No, we’re sorry. We couldn’t find any sign of them.” said Sonic. “Oh” Perci sighed. “What do you think attacked you? We heard you scream ‘Shark’.” Ty asked. “Whatever it was, it was huge. I thought Jaws was scary, but he was nothing compared to this thing. I think it might have had a scar on its face as well.” she said. “It appeared to leave a piece of flesh behind. I found it in the boat’s propellers.” said Sonia. “Tails is having it analyzed for us.” Sonic said. Right at that moment, Tails called Sonic’s phone. “Speak of the Tasmanian Devil.” said Ty. Sonic put the phone on speaker. “Hey Tails, what’s up?” “I’ve just finished analyzing the flesh-piece.” he said. “Well, what’s it from?” Amy asked. “It appears to be from a shark, but it’s not matching any known species of shark.” Sonic’s eyes whitened. If it wasn’t a known species of shark, what else could it have been? “You’re sure it was a shark that attacked your boat, Perci?” asked Sonic. “I guess it was.” she said. “Then there’s only one answer. It had to be Megalodon.” “But why did it attack the boat?” Perci asked. “I think I know why. Tails, does the analysis say what gender it is?” Sonic asked. “Based on the information, it appears to be female.” Tails answered. “Some female animals are known to get aggressive when pregnant.” said Sonic. “Are you saying?” Perci started to ask. “Yep, this one was a pregnant female. You were on her birthing grounds and she thought you were a threat.” “I think it’s time to go out and find one.” said Ty. “Are you sure? You saw what it did to our boat.” said Perci. “We’ve come too far to back out now. Besides, if we did, your friends will have died in vain.” Sonic told her. “You go ahead, but I don’t think I ever want to go out on the ocean again.” she said. “That’s okay Perci. If don’t want to, you don’t have to.” said Amy. They said goodbye to Perci and left the hospital. “We’d better tell Mom and Dad we’ll be going soon.” Sonic told Sonia.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 11<br/>Sonic, Sonia, and Manic arrived at their parent’s house. “You know, after our last big trip, how are they going to feel about us traveling out there again?” asked Manic. “We’re just gonna have to tell them why we’re going.” Sonic said. They walked inside. “Hello kids” Aleena said as they walked in. “Hi Mom and Dad” said Sonic. “How’s your Megalodon research going?” asked Jules. “We think we’re getting to a conclusion.” said Manic. They told their parents what they had found and what they were getting ready to do. “You’re going back to that island?” Aleena asked. “We think that’s our best option.” said Sonic. “But after your experience there, why would you go back?” asked Jules. “We’ll be alright. The navy base there was reopened. They’ll provide us with a boat and everything else we’ll need.” said Manic. “Plus, if our plane crash lands in the ocean, I can take on my mermaid form and swim for help.” said Sonia. “I know that, but after the attack on Perci’s fishing boat, I’m afraid of what could happen.” said Aleena. “The navy’s boats are armored and have advanced weapons, so we should be well protected.” said Sonic. “Well, I guess that makes us feel okay.” said Jules. The kids could their parents were still worried. They went into another room to have a small discussion, and then came back into the kitchen. “We’ve been thinking, would you like to come with us?” Sonic asked. “You really want us to?” asked Aleena. “It would probably make you feel better.” said Manic. “Perhaps it would. Alright, we’ll join you.” said Jules. “Sounds great, we’ll see you at the airport tomorrow.” said Sonic. The kids left and went to get ready for their trip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 12<br/>The day of the big trip came. Everyone met up at the airport to leave for Adabat Island. As they loaded their stuff in the Beecat, Sonic went over the attendance checklist.<br/>1.	Sonic<br/>2.	Ty<br/>3.	Amy<br/>4.	Manic<br/>5.	Sonia<br/>6.	Sly<br/>7.	Shazza<br/>8.	Tails<br/>9.	Knuckles<br/>10.	 Sally<br/>11.	 Sticks<br/>12.	 Marine<br/>13.	 Jules<br/>14.	 Aleena<br/>15.	 Bo</p><p>“Alright, everyone’s here and accounted for.” he said. “Do you have room for one more?” Sonic turned around. Perci was on the dock. “Perci, what are you doing here?” he asked. “I was hoping I could join you.” she said. “Didn’t you say you don’t you go out on the ocean again?” asked Amy. “I decided I should face my fears, and you said if the expedition failed, my friends will have died in vain. I’ve got to make sure that doesn’t happen.” “That’s good to hear Perci. Let’s get moving.” said Sonic.  They loaded into the plane and took off. <br/>   After three and a half hours, they arrived at Adabat Island. “It’s good to be back.” said Sticks. The rest of the gang felt a chill as they exited the plane. “So this is where you guys were stranded? Doesn’t look so tough.” said Ty. “You have no idea what it was like for us.” said Sonic. He looked up toward the hill. Slasher the Chupacabra was on the other side of a fence peeking through the bushes. Sonic picked up a big stick and pointed it like a gun. “Go ahead. Make my day.” Slasher got up and ran off. “He knows better than to mess with us.” Sonic said, grinning. “The fence is electrified to keep them out.” a navy officer said. He led them to the base. Princess Blaze and Jake were waiting for them. <br/>   The gang went inside to discuss their plans. “Alright, let’s go over this one more time.” said Sonic. “Right, here’s the plan.” said Jake, sticking his pointer at the board. “We’re going to set up a Humpback Whale decoy in the water. It will play recordings of humpback sounds. We will put chum in the water around the decoy. That should make Megalodon think there’s a free meal.” “Me, Tails, and Ty will be in the shark cage, ready to tag Megalodon.” said Sonic. “I’ll be on the other side of the boat looking out for It.” said Sonia. “Are you sure you’ll be safe Sonia?” asked Jules. “I should be able to outswim any threat that comes to me in my mermaid form.” she answered. “Any questions?” Sonic asked. No one answered. “Alright then, let’s roll.” <br/>   As they arrived at the boat dock, a Discovery Channel film crew was waiting for them. “Did you invite them Sonic?” asked Ty. “Of course, if we’re gonna rediscover a species; we gotta have coverage of It.” said Sonic. “Look out Megalodon. We’re on our way!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 13<br/>“You really think this is going to work?” Knuckles asked. “It better, or else we came all the way out here for nothing.” said Sonic, getting into his scuba suit. They were five miles out in the ocean. The whale decoy had been set up and they were beginning to put chum in the water. “What will we do if Megalodon gets too close to boat?” asked Sally. “We’ve got these new sonar blasters. They release a big sound wave in the water. That should make it go in the other direction.” Jake answered. <br/>   As Sonic was finishing up, Amy came over to him. “Sonic, please be careful. If Megalodon does show up, it could be very dangerous.” “I know Amy. Don’t worry. Everything will be fine.” He gave her a hug and kiss. “Hopefully we can tag it and be on our way.” Tails came into the room. “Sonic, we’re ready.” “Alright, let’s do this.”<br/>   “Well, this is it. Let’s see if we can attract and tag us a Megalodon.” Sonic said to the Discovery cameraman. The cage was lowered into the water. Sonic had a camera attached to his suit so that everyone on deck could what was happening.  “We’ve already got some visitors.” said Sonic. A bunch of sharks were being drawn in by the chum. “It’s an all you can eat buffet for sharks.” said Sonia. She was keeping underwater lookout on the other side of the boat. One Great White got up close to the cage. “Hey, hey, back off!” Ty said, poking it in the nose. “Is everything all right?” asked Aleena. “We’re fine. The shark was just curious.” said Tails. “How about you, Sonia?” “I’m alright, Mom.” Sonia said. <br/>   Half an hour passed, and the sharks were still feeding. “You’d think it was Shark Week.” said Ty. Then suddenly the sharks scattered in different directions. “Where’d they go? There’s still some chum left.” said Tails. “Something must have scared them.” said Sonic. “Sonia, do you see anything?” “Nothing as far as I can see.” she said. “Everyone keep your eyes peeled.” Sonic said. Up on deck, everyone was scanning the surface. “Nothing so far.” said Sticks. “What could have made all those sharks swim away like that?” asked Blaze. “Hey, what’s this?” Manic was watching the heat signature scanner. “Sonic, we’ve got something big on the scanner.” Sonic turned around. “Uh, guys?” He said, tapping Tails and Ty on the shoulders. “I see it.” They turn to Sonic’s direction. There it was. A humongous, sixty foot shark. “Oh my gosh!” said Tails, staring in shock. “That’s definitely the creature I saw on my last swim.” said Sonia. “Are you guys getting this on the monitor?” Sonic asked. “Oh yeah, we can see it.” Jules answered. Suddenly the Megalodon lunged at the whale decoy. It took a huge bite and shook it violently. “Sonic, can you just tag it so we can get out of here?” asked Amy. She was getting very scared. “We’re on it Amy.” said Sonic. He and Ty pointed their tagging guns at the shark, but it was moving so much that it was hard aim at. “Come on, hold still!” said Ty. “Uh oh, looks like you’ve got more company coming.” Manic said, looking at the heat scanner. Everyone turned and looked. A second Megalodon was coming in. “This one looks bigger.” said Sonia. “That’s it!” Perci said, watching the monitor. “That’s the shark that attacked my boat!” “Are you sure, Perci?” Sonic asked. “I know it is! I recognize the scar on its face!” “Well, looks like she’s given birth.” said Ty. “They don’t seem happy to see each other.” said Tails. “I guess they don’t think the whale has enough meat for both of them.” said Sonic. <br/>   A fight broke out between the two sharks. “Look out!” Sonic yelled. One of the Megs tails hit the cage, sending it into a spiral. “Sonic!” Amy screamed in horror. “We’ve gotta get out of this cage!” said Sonic. He opened it and they swam out. “Jake, you’d better set off those sonar blasters!” Tails said. “I’m on it!” Jake ran up to control room. “Blast it! The controls are showing an error reading!” “Shazza, you’re an expert with that stuff.” said Ty. “Way ahead of you, Possum.” she said, running to the control room. “Please hurry!” Amy said. That’s when the sharks hit the boat, making her fall into the water. “Amy fell overboard!” Perci screamed in fear. “Hang on Amy, I’m coming!” Sonic said, firing up his underwater booster pack. <br/>   Amy popped to the surface, gasping for air. She stared swimming frantically toward the boat. She had to get back on or else the sharks would get her. But the waves were making hard for her to get to it. “Help!” she cried repeatedly. Suddenly one of the Megs tails rose up and slapped down onto her. Her body went unconscious and started to sink.<br/>   “Sonic, she’s drowning!” Knuckles said over the radio. “Come on, go faster!” said Sonic, trying to get his booster pack to accelerate. He got to her just before she was too deep. “I’m gonna need help bringing her up.” “I’ll give you hand Sonic.” Sonia swam over to him. Together they carried Amy back to the surface and towards the boat. A lifeboat was lowered to put her in. They placed her in it and she was lifted back on board. Sonic turned his attention back to the sharks. “Alright Megs, now it’s personal!” He reset his booster pack to turbo charge. “Sonic, what are you doing?” asked Sonia. “I’m heading straight for them.” He said. “You’re gonna do what?!” Sonia said in shock. “They had it coming. Ty, is your gun still set?” “Locked and loaded.” “Let’s do this!” Before Sonia could stop him, he was rocketing towards the Megalodons. “Shazza, how much longer on the sonar blasters?” she asked. “I just need one more minute.” Shazza answered.<br/>   Sonic got on top of the male Meg, grabbing a hold its dorsal fin to hang on. The sharks were still fighting over who would get the whale decoy. Ty got on top of the female. “Ready Ty?” “Ready Sonic.” They aimed their guns at the shark’s backs. “Here’s a little present for you!” Pop. The tags were fired into their tough skin. “There, the sonar blasters are fixed.” said Shazza. “Are you guys finished?” asked Tails. “Yep, sound off!” said Sonic. “Hit it Jake!” said Shazza. A loud, thundering roar swept through the sea. The Megalodons were frightened and hastily swam away. “See you guys later!” said Tails. <br/>   Sonic, Tails, Ty and Sonia made their way onto the boat. The Discovery film couldn’t believe what had just happened. “And that’s how you tag a Megalodon.” Ty said to the camera. “Where’s Amy?” asked Sonic. “She’s resting in one of the cabins.” said Blaze. She led Sonic to Amy’s cabin. Aleena was tending to her. “You’re just in time. She’s starting to wake up.” She said as Sonic entered the room. “Amy, are you okay?” Sonic asked. “Oh man, I feel like I got hit by a freight train.” Amy said. “So are Megs gone?” “Yes they are.” Sonic said. “Did you tag them?” “We did.” Amy sighed in relief. “Well, we did it. We made the discovery of a lifetime.” she said. “Yep, it’s time to head back and tell everyone about.” said Sonic. The boat started to make its way back toward land.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ch. 14<br/>The next few days were filled with media frenzy. Sonic and his friends were doing one interview after the next. Megalodon had been placed on the International Endangered Species List. Scientists were even suggesting that other prehistoric sea creatures might still exist. “What’s next? Liopleurodon, Plesiosaur?” Ty asked, watching the barroom TV. “Who knows? We’ll just have to wait and see.” said Sonic, drinking his root beer. He, Amy and Sonia had come to the airport to see Ty, Sly and Shazza off. “No surprise that Discovery Channel wants all of us to host Shark Week.” said Sly. “This will definitely be their highest rated one ever.” said Shazza. “Hey look” Ty said, pointing at the TV. “There’s reports of baby Megalodons sighted near Adabat Island.” “Must be the female’s offspring.” said Amy. “You know what I just realized?” Sonic asked. “No, What?” asked Sonia. “If we hadn’t gotten stranded on that island, none of this would have happened.” Sonic answered. “How ironic” said Amy. “Fate works in mysterious ways.” said Ty.<br/>   The group made their way down the dock to the Beecat. “It’s been great working with you guys.” said Ty. “It was good to see you too.” said Sonic. “Good luck with your SEGA Cup Series plans.” said Shazza. “Maybe we’ll get to come to one of your races.” said Sly. “I’d like that.” Sonic said. They watched as their new friends boarded the plane and took off. Amy noticed Sonic had a concerned look on his face. “Sonic, are you alright?” she asked. “I just started thinking. Now that I’m famous for rediscovering Megalodon, will this affect my racing plans?” he asked. “I don’t think so. It’s always been your dream to race. You should be able to go for it, no matter what.” she said. “We’re all behind you one hundred percent.” said Sonia. Sonic gave each of them a hug. “Thanks guys, I can always count on you.”</p><p>And their adventures continue</p><p>The characters in this story do not belong to me (except for Jake, Bo, and Slasher). <br/>This story is inspired by Discovery Channel’s ‘Megalodon: The Monster Shark Lives’ and ‘Megalodon: The New Evidence’.</p><p>Coming Soon: Sonic’s First Race</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>